Her Secret Owner
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: it was meant to be a nice normal girly night out, well as normal and girly as a black market auction could be... so how did she end up like this?
1. Chapter 1

**this fan fiction does and will have about self harm in it, the first part of this chapter may be triggering if you do it... read if only you can cope. i found this one that i started ages ago but only just found so... **

* * *

She looked up to check that the door was still locked before she glanced back down at herself. The red standing out against her pale skin as it slid down, from her hips and from her legs as she pressed the blade to the scared skin of her hip, drawing it across she watched with gladness as the blood began to fall. When she felt the pressure leave her chest and felt like she could breathe again she picked up the box of wipes and rubbed the blood stains off her skin before moving to the skink, cleaning the blood from it and the floor. When she was finished you would never know what had happened in there. Checking once more she pulled the dressing gown around her body, making sure the knot was done before she unlocked the door and slipped out to go to the room she'd been given. Shutting the door she pulled the dressing gown off and slid the old shirt she'd been allowed to bring with her before she climbed in bed, she would clean the wounds properly before she went to work the next morning… that was if he let her go to work. Closing her eyes she sighed over what had driven her to cut that night, well early hours of the morning. It was all because of a stupid auction that she was in the problem that she was in at the moment.

* * *

The day before

"Come on Kotoko, it'll be fun" Kotoko's long-time friend Jinko moaned

"I don't want to, you just go to buy things, I could go to the shop for that" Kotoko said not bothering to look up from the book she was reading

"Yeah, but they sell things that you can't get in the shops" Satomi, their other friend said

"What? Like a human kidney?" Kotoko snorted while turning a page of her book

"Well, that's what they had on last week" Jinko tapped her chin "I don't think they're going to do that again"

"You're joking right?" at this Kotoko did look up, one eyebrow raised

"No, it's really a black market auction of things but seeing as Satomi's husband got us included it would be rude not to go"

"Fine, if only to shut you up about it. but I refuse to buy a kidney, think of the mess it would make in my bag when I tried to take it home" Kotoko returned to her book

"They wouldn't make you take it home in your handbag they'd put it in something" Jino wrinkled her nose

"But that would take all the fun out of it" Satomi giggled

"We'll pick you up at 6 tonight then, dress pretty" Jino said before she and Satomi stood up and left the hospital café to let Kotoko finish her lunch break before returning to the wards. Not that long after Kotoko left the café to go to the locker room to put her book back. As she left the locker room she saw the back of Naoki Irie walking down one of the corridors, clipboard in hand

"Over grown turnip" Kotoko mutter, for some reason she felt like calling him a turnip, maybe it was the colour of the shirt he was wearing this afternoon, the white on being washed after Kotoko had bumped into him spilling coffee over it

"Still don't like him?" Tomoko giggled as she stopped next to Kotoko, clipboard in hand ready to give to her

"No, ice prince" Kotoko muttered before smiling at her friend

"Mrs Mizuki needs some more pain killers could you do that?" Tomoko smiled "Then check her IV, it needs to come out soon"

"Roger" Kotoko gave a thumbs up before running off to the medicine room

* * *

Shutting the front door Kotoko slumped resting her back against it her answer machine showed she had 2 messages but she couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor, a look at her watch made her move though, if she didn't hurry she would miss the beginning of her show, and wouldn't find out why Toru had cheated on Ayame and if the child Shizuka was really his. Pressing the button on the answer machine Kotoko walked to her room, pulling her nurses uniform off as she went

"_Kotoko, we'll come for you at 6 don't forget, and dress nice, see you later" _Jinko's cheerful voice called out before the next message played

"_It's only your dad, are you coming for tea on Sunday still? If you are let me know and I'll make your favourite" _

Damn it, she'd forgotten that she was meant to be going out to that stupid black market auction thing with the girls

"Better get dressed and set my program to record for me" Kotoko sighed before flicking the light on in her room, good thing she'd been on an early finish really. Quickly she pulled on her best dress for this, put her hair down and sighed "And I so wanted to watch my program" walking into the living room she set the telly to record for her and sat waiting. She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her bag she left, locking the door behind her

* * *

They walked up to the place, it looked normal enough, plain building but there again they wouldn't want to advertise it would they? That meant no flashing signs "Black market auction here, no police though" giggling at the mental image Kotoko shook her head at the stupidness of it all. She was wasting her time with this.

"I'm just going to go to the loo" Kotoko said once they got in, most of the people working seeming to know Satomi

"Okay, hurry up though, it'll start soon" Jinko said before they left letting Kotoko go to the loo

When she came out though she didn't know where she was meant to go

"Hey" She said to a worker who came over  
"Oh it's you, come on, they can't start without you" He said taking her arm and leading her to a room, pushing her in he left making Kotoko wonder what the hell had just happened

"Good you're here" A new voice said and she was took by the arm again and lead through another door… out onto a stage

"And here we have the promised item from last week. A young health girl. Bids start at 5 thousand" The man with a microphone said "5 thousand, 6 thousand, 7 thousand" He pointed to people in the crowd while Kotoko stood stupefied what the hell was happening here! "Big numbers now, do I here 2 million" he let out a laugh and pointed to someone again "2Million, any advances on 2 million? No going once, twice, sold to number 471"

Kotoko blinked, had she really just been sold?!

"Quickly follow me to the room for him" The man who'd brought her on the stage said pulling on her arm again, she was lead down a new corridor to another room and was pushed in, the door shutting behind her.

"Sorry about this" A voice said as the door opened and 2 men came in. Kotoko froze when she saw who the second one was

"I just had to bid on you, you were so cute" The first man said before looking at her and his friend

"You know her Naoki?"

"We work in the same hospital" Naoki Irie, the ice prince, the one that Kotoko had called an overgrown turnip just this morning replied "I don't care if you bid for her but why did you use my number?" He turned to look at the other man

"Wait, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Kinnosuke, but you can call me Kin Chan if you want" He smiled at her

"Kinnosuke, you just cost me 2 million and still not told me why" Naoki scowled

"Like you can't make that much again, you just need to do one operation for them and you'll get that and more" Kin Chan scoffed before turning back to Kotoko with a smile. Before anyone could say something though there came a knock at the door and a man came in

"I'm sorry about this" he smiled flashing his teeth "But there's been a mistake, this wasn't the girl that was to be sold" He shot an apologetic look to Naoki

"What do you mean?" Kin Chan asked sitting down

"Well, one of the workers mistook her for the other girl, something about the hair and thought she as the one" He looked at Kotoko who felt her skin crawl

"So what are you saying?" Kin Chan asked

"Well, we can't get the money you paid back for about 6 months, until then you have ownership of her. We'll give you the money back when we get it" He shot a quick look at Naoki

"Forget it, I'll just keep her, less hassle" He said before walking out of the room, leaving Kotoko, Kin chan and the man there looking after him

"If I hear less hassle again I'm going to show something up his nostril" Kin chan growled standing up and holding a hand out to Kotoko "Come on, we'd better go after him"

As soon as they stepped outside of the room though Kotoko was jumped on

"Kotoko, I'm so sorry" Satomi cried while Jinko hugged her like she was dying

"It's okay" Kotoko said blankly, completely and utterly spaced out

"Kin chan? Then he must have, never mind" Satomi muttered before her eyes sparked and she ran off, dragging Jinko with her shouting for her husband

Kin chan let out a small chuckle as he let the spaced Kotoko out of the building and to Naoki's car, placing her in the back seat he climbed in and they went to Naoki's

"What are you think of?" Kin chan asked once they got in to is house Kotoko still spaced out, the pressure in her chest building and the things coming out of the fog in her mind not the most pleasant

"It will get my mother off my back" Was all that Naoki had to offer about it before he turned to Kotoko, take her to her house and get her things, then bring her back" He turned around and went to his room, closing the door behind him to signal that was all he would say about it.

Turning to Kotoko Kin chan sighed before doing as he'd been told.

* * *

The morning light crept into the room where Kotoko lay on the bed, she'd not slept. The thoughts just going round and round in her head.m shaking her head she got up, pulling her nurses uniform on as she got ready for the morning, maybe she had just been dreaming, maybe she still was dreaming. When she looked around her though she knew she wasn't dreaming, this wasn't her room, this wasn't her house. This wasn't her life. Quickly she went through her bag, getting the small medical box that she always carried with her out. Pulling out the cleaning wipes, bandages and plasters she got to work cleaning up her skin and making sure that the wounds wouldn't get infected. Not like the big one that had been on her inside thigh, the scar was still there, showing where it had been. That had been the first time she'd gone too deep. She still remembered being on the bathroom floor, begging it to stop bleeding and promising that she wouldn't do it again. A promise that she'd broken many times since. Once she was satisfied she opened the door and stuck her head out. She could smell food and her stomach rumbled, not having eaten since the lunch break where she'd agreed to go on the stupid thing, it felt like a lifetime ago now. Glaring at her stomach she grabbed her bag and jacket and walked towards the front door only to be stopped

"We need to talk" Naoki said from the table, newspaper in hand, finished breakfast in front of him

"What about?" Kotoko spat

"First, no back chatting" He scowled before turning to face be fully

"I have 3 rules, rule 1, you act like you don't know me at work" he held up a finger

"Gladly" Kotoko smiled narrowing her eyes at him

"Rule 2" Naoki continued ignoring her "You don't tell anyone that you live here"

"Fine by me" Kotoko sighed and shifted her weight

"Rule 3, if you go out you have to tell me where you're going, you can't bring people back either and you have to cook for yourself"

"Is that?" Kotoko sighed at his nod as he went back to his paper "Well then I'm going, I'm going to get something and then go to work" She sniffed shooting him a glare and left, slamming the door behind her as she did.

* * *

Quickly she went to a shop and got something to eat, as well as a lot of coffee and a couple of energy drinks before she went to work. Once she got there she found some of the other nurses gathered around her locker

"There you are, is it true?" Tomoko asked looking at her through big eyes

"Is what true?" Kotoko asked

"That you now live with a man, Marina saw you leaving a house with a man and then going back to it. so is it true? Are you living with a man?" Tomoko asked getting close

"Well" Kotoko began then stopped, she couldn't tell them what was going on could she? How could she go. The ice prince has bought me from a black market auction and I now live with him but I'm not meant to tell anyone. "Well" Kotoko began again but was interrupted by a new voice

"If the nurse are finished gossiping I need help with a patient. Nurse Airhara come with me" Naoki said from the doorway

"No fare" someone muttered as Kotoko walked to follow him

"Hateful bastard" She muttered as she walked

"What was rule 1?" Naoki asked turning to face her when they were alone

"Don't tell anyone" Kotoko replied sounding bored

"And yet you were going to" He narrowed his eyes at her

"No I was going to tell them I'm now living with a Mexican hat wearing penguin" She snapped "If that was it piss off" she turned to walk off

"I need a nurse so follow me" He said before going towards one of the wards, Kotoko following him plotting murder


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoko growled as she slumped in the plastic chair for her lunch break, damn that Naoki, he wouldn't leave her alone all the way through her shift. Probably making sure that she wouldn't tell anyone, as if she would!

"You look like you're going to kill someone" Tomoko laughed quietly as she sat down next to her

"what? Oh um, just wondering when I should kick off my serial killer spree and who I should get first" Kotoko grinned before taking a sip of her coffee, feeling the caffeine kick into her system again, man she needed that

"Oh, well you'd need to come up with a good name for you, they base them of how you kill don't they… how about the butterfly killer, you could carve a butterfly into their cheek" Tomoko grinned

"Bit too blood thirsty for me that" Kotoko gave a weak grin "I think you need help as well"

"oh right before I forget, here's the bag with medical things you wanted, why you need so many bandages I'll never know" Tomoko passed the bag over

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said and they looked up, stood before them was Naoki, tray in hand looking at the empty seat on the other side of them. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Kotoko thought while giving him a narrowed grin

"Sure" Tomoko smiled nicer, she never understood why Kotoko didn't like him. Naoki took his seat and began to eat

"What's in the bag?" He pointed his chopsticks at the bag

"A dismembered heart, I was going to wear it as a hat" Kotoko shot back before she could stop herself

"It's nothing really, just a few bandages, wipes and plasters for her" Tomoko said smiling sweetly after elbowing Kotoko in the ribs

"What would you need them for?" Naoki raised an eyebrow

"I sell them on the black market what do you think" Kotoko rolled her eyes wishing she could be anywhere else but here

"Are you interested in Kotoko?" Tomoko asked when Kotoko took a sip of her coffee, making her spit it out and all over Naoki. Ruining another white shirt

"No, but I do wonder how such an idiot became a nurse" He said icily glaring at her before standing up and walking out of the café. Most likely to change shirts

"stick up his ass, think he likes it" Kotoko growled as she watched him

"Why don't you try being nicer to him?" Tomoko asked as she finished mopping up the spat coffee

"Why should I? he's never nice to me is he?" Kotoko sighed "I've gotta go back to the wards. The patient in bed 3 has a crush on me I think" Kotoko grinned before hurrying away to the wards, discarding the empty coffee cup as she went

* * *

A week later when Kotoko's shift was finished she grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out of the hospital as quick as she could. Once she was outside she pulled out her phone and hit call when she found the number she wanted

"Hey, can I come round for a little bit?" She asked when the call was picked up

"Yeah sure see you in a bit" The voice at the other end said and Kotoko hung up before quickly walking off, not noticing that she was being watched

Knocking on the front door Kotoko waited and when it opened she flung herself into the man who was stood there's arms

"TAKA IT'S HORRIBLE" she cried. Taka looked down at her a small smile on his face as he hugged her

"What happened? Did you try to cook again?" He asked patting the top of her head when she let him go

"No, stop making fun of my cooking" Kotoko pouted as she followed him inside

"So tell me then what happened" Taka said sitting down and opening a can of pop

"Well" Kotoko began and told him the whole story leaving nothing out Taka knew that she self-harmed as well, he'd been the one who'd found her after she'd cut too deep the first time

"So you have to live with him until he says otherwise" Taka sighed "See this is what happens when you go out without me"

"I didn't know anything like this would happen did I" Kotoko laughed

"It was a black market auction, how did you think anything good would happen" Taka tapped her on the head before going to the kitchen and getting a couple of cans of beer.

They played games and drank, Kotoko ignoring the calls that she was getting

* * *

Kotoko stumbled out of Taka's house in the morning, she was wearing some of his old clothes and had her uniform in her bag

"I'll wash them and bring them back" Kotoko said turning around to look at Taka as he gave her a can of coffee

"No rush, you know you can stay here if you need to, or if you need to vent" He smiled ruffling her hair before she ran off

"Daft girl" Taka smiled to himself as he watched her before turning around and going back to bed

Kotoko got to the main street and slowed down into a walk, opening the can of coffee as she did. Pulling her phone out of her bag she gasped to see how may missed calls she had

"Bloody hell" She muttered before putting her phone back and getting on the bus.

Once she got off the bus she walked quickly into the hospital and went to the locker room. Making sure that no one was in there she changed, just in time, she'd only just finished putting on her uniform when the door opened and Tomoko came in

"Morning" She smiled at Kotoko then saw the clothes on the bench

"Who's are they?" she frowned

"A friend of mines, he lent me some clothes after I spent the night" Kotoko explained as she folded them up and put them in her bag.

"Right, bed 6 needs their dressings changing" Tomoko said and the day began for Kotoko

* * *

At dinner she sat at an empty plastic table, cup of coffee in front of her, she really should eat something. She'd only had a slice of pizza when Taka had ordered one last night but that was it, if she didn't eat something proper then it wouldn't be good. While Kotoko daydreamed she didn't notice Naoki sit opposite her until he cleared his throat

"Oh, what do you want?" Kotoko asked jumping slightly

"Where did you go yesterday?" Naoki asked as he began to eat

"The moon, lovely weather they have there" Kotoko snorted as she spoke before taking another drink of her coffee

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naoki asked looking at the cup

"Not hungry, why do you care?" Kotoko asked when she placed the cup down

"It wouldn't look good for a nurse to not look after herself to the point she faints" Naoki said a cold smirk on his face

"Well I'm fine, I ate a lot last night" She lied, she just didn't feel like eating and why would it bother him

"You still didn't answer my question, where did you go last night?" He stopped eating and looked at her

"What part of the moon didn't you get, should I have took a photo as proof. What's it matter to you anyway" Kotoko shot at him before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw it was Taka

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kotoko answered a small frown on her face

"Nothing much, you left a book and I didn't want you panicking about it when you realised that you didn't have it" He laughed making Kotoko smile

Naoki watched, he could hear that it was a man's voice but couldn't make out what was being said, not that he was bothered

"Oh, thanks I'll pick it up when I drop of your clothes, thanks for lending them to me. Hope I didn't keep you up too late" she heard him laugh

"Don't worry it was a bad night for me so I wasn't going to be sleeping much anyway. Kicking your ass at games was more fun"

"Excuse me but I beat you" Kotoko laughed rubbing her nose, she glanced down at her watch and saw that her lunch break was nearly finished

"Sorry but I've got to go, finished dinner, I'll see you later okay" She laughed quietly at something he'd said and hung up, ignoring the look that Naoki gave her she drained her coffee and rushed back to the wards, her heart feeling a lot more light after spending some time with her friend.

* * *

Finishing her shift with Tomoko Kotoko went to a cleaners to wash the clothes that Taka had given her

"Sorry about this" She flashed a smile at Tomoko who was next to her as they waited for the clothes to clean

"It's okay, I didn't have much to do today anyway" She smiled back wondering if she should bring Dr Irie up and the rumour that was beginning to go around the hospital

"Um Kotoko" She braved it

"What?" Kotoko smiled wondering what it was her friend wanted to know

"Did you hear the rumour around the hospital?" She asked cautiously

"What rumour am I in now?" Kotoko laughed, she was used to being in them, most of them were made from misunderstandings

"It's not so much about you but um" Tomoko looked down

"But what?" Kotoko frowned

"The rumour is that Dr Irie likes you and you keep turning him down but your living together" Tomoko said softly

"I wonder how the hell they've managed to get such a stupid rumour this time" Kotoko started laughing "Why would I be living with him? Why would I be living with him if I was constantly turning him down?" She was laughing so hard it was difficult to make out what she was saying and tears were forming in her eyes

"Well, that is true" Tomoko said slowly "But you did come in wearing men's clothes this morning"

"Yeah, but they're not mister I have a stick up my ass and I like it's. they're my friend Taka's" Kotoko said wiping the tears from her face. "I went to stay at his last night and so that I wouldn't be sleeping in my uniform he lent me some clothes"

"I wonder how long this rumour will be around for then" Tomoko sighed, really you would have thought that nurses had better things to do

* * *

When the clothes were clean Kotoko and Tomoko went to Taka's to drop the clothes off and pick up her book

"So how did you met him, this friend?" Tomoko asked "I mean he must be close to you if you'll spend the night"

"He used to work part time at my dad's, when I was getting ready to take the nursing exams he was my study buddy so… we're still close but he's like my brother to me" Kotoko smiled

"Who's like a brother?" Taka asked walking up behind them making Tomoko jump

"You" Kotoko smiled and held out the small bag she was carrying "Washed them"

"Wow, are they still wearable?" Taka laughed taking the bag off her and looking in

"Don't be so mean" Kotoko playfully hit his shoulder "I might not be able to cook but I can wash clothes"

"She's right about not being able to cook" Taka whispered to Tomoko "But she is a lot better at washing clothes than my girlfriend"

"That reminds me, when is Kage coming back?" Kotoko asked, she liked Taka's girlfriend, no one knew her real name, not even Taka everyone called her Kage. She was kind of a goth

"She comes back next week" Taka said as he let them in, kicking off his shoes he went to get the book for Kotoko

"He's nice" Tomoko whispered

"Isn't he" Kotoko smiled as he came back

"Here you go" Taka held out the book for her

"Thanks" Kotoko took it smiling "I'll come round again soon and kick your ass at games okay, so you get practising" Both of the laughed while Tomoko watched before both girls left.

* * *

Kotoko closed the front door of Naoki's house praying that he would leave her alone, he hips were hurting in a way that they shouldn't be and she wanted nothing more than to get in a bath and go to bed. Looking up she saw that he wasn't in the living room and she quickly went to the bathroom, he didn't seem to be in there either. Giving a small knock anyway just in case Kotoko quickly went to her room, grabbed a change of clothes and the medical things before going back into the bathroom and running the bath, maybe she could avoid him for the night. Once it was hot she stripped off her uniform and climbed in, good thing she didn't have work the next day, she could sleep the whole day if she wanted. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool tiles. Maybe she'd filled the bath too hot she thought lazily as she started to fall asleep. She was so out of it she didn't even hear the knock on the door

"We need to talk" Naoki said on the other side. He'd heard her come in and go for a bath, was she ignoring him?

"Kotoko, we need to talk answer me" He called again but didn't get a reply. He begin to panic slightly, what was wrong? Was she that annoyed with him that she was just ignoring him?

"I'm coming in, cover yourself if you can" He called out and gave her a few seconds before he turned the handle and stepped in. there was no squeal, no cry of pervert or get out he looked around. Her clothes were in a neat pile on top of the toilet seat, on top of them were a bag of medical supplies and Kotoko was still in the bath. Picking up a towel he wrapped it around her body through the water and pulled her out.

"bastard" Kotoko muttered weakly as she started to fall asleep again as Naoki carried her out of the bathroom his hand slid under part of the towel on her hip. The skin was slightly puckered and hot to touch. Pushing the door open with his foot Naoki lay Kotoko on the bed and moved the towel so that he could see her hip. The skin was crisscrossed with scars and there were a few new cuts there that looked like they were infected, the scab was a yellowish colour and had some puss oozing out of it. the tops of her legs were the same and Naoki guess that her other hip was the same. Thinking back he remembered when he'd sat with her and her friend and her friend had given her a bag of medical supplies… was this what they had been for? Kotoko moaned slightly as she started to come too. Naoki covered her hip with the towel again and sat on the edge of the bed

"What do you want?" Kotoko muttered cracking her eye open slightly

"You ran the bath too hot" Naoki said, how could he bring it up

"Right lovely" Kotoko muttered as she began to close her eyes again before they flew open and she sat up, the towel pooling around her waist but it didn't bother her as she looked at Naoki, he on the other hand was struggling not to look

"Did you see?" Kotoko whispered, her voice loosing it's normal cheerfulness

"See what?" Naoki asked cautiously

"The tattoo on my arse that says Kotoko for president, what do you think my hips" She looked down praying that he'd not seen

"Yes I saw" Naoki said slowly

"Fucking wonderful" Kotoko muttered pulling the towel up and wrapping it around her chest

"Why do you do it?" Naoki asked, he was curious

"Why do you care?" Kotoko spat at him but without the normal venom in her words

"Just wondered why you're trying to kill yourself" Naoki said standing up and making him way to the door. He never made it to the door as Kotoko leapt of the bed and tackled him, forcing him to the floor and banging his head as he went. Flipping him over so he was lay on his back she straddled him as she punched him

"I don't do it to try and kill myself" she spat as she burst his nose "I'm not suicidal, it has nothing to do with death you jackass" Kotoko shrieked as she hit him, suddenly he flipped them so he was straddling her while he pinned her wrists above her head. During their struggle the towel had slipped down. It was this sight that Naoki's mother walked in on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Big brother" Noriko cried as she saw her eldest son pinning a naked girl down on the floor "You never said that you have a girlfriend" Kotoko went bright red as she realised that 1 they had an audience and 2 she was now naked. Bucking her hips Kotoko tried to throw Naoki off her. When that failed she reached up with her head and head butted him. Naoki clutched his head, letting go of Kotoko's wrists. Once free Kotoko leapt into the bed, pulling the covers up and over herself while Naoki was still on the floor clutching his head. Noriko ignored her son as she went to sit on the bed next to Kotoko, pulling the covers off her head so she could look at her

"You're so cute, why hasn't big brother shown us you before?" She asked stroking the top of Kotoko's hair

"He, I, no, we, how, when, why, he, i…. I no speak Japanese" Kotoko cried

"Mother leave her alone" Naoki groaned as he stood up while shooting a glare at Kotoko. They were silent for a while, until Kotoko's phone rang breaking the silence. Kotoko quickly scrabbled for the phone, taking the bed sheet with her to cover herself

"Hello?" she answered not even bothering to see who it was

"Kotoko I need you" Taka said on the other side

"Why? What happened?" Kotoko asked making sure that she kept her back to Naoki and his mother

"Kage come back tomorrow instead now, she said it finished early and the place is a tip and I haven't washed the clothes and I don't know how and she's going to kill me I need you" Taka cried

"I'll be there in 10, don't do anything" Kotoko said and hung up, quickly she ran to the bathroom, pulled the clothes that she'd left in there on, put some bandages and cream on her hips and ran out of the house leaving both Irie's confused as they watched her

* * *

When Kotoko finally came back Noriko had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her and Naoki was in a bad mood. Kotoko tried to go to her room without saying anything when Naoki grabbed her wrist

"What do you want?" Kotoko hissed trying not to wake his mother

"Where did you go?" Naoki hissed back after casting a glance at the couch

"It's none of your business" Kotoko growled as she tried to go to her room again. This time Naoki let go of her wrist and followed her into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it while glaring at Kotoko. Kotoko for her part ignored him, putting some music on her phone she began to get changed, pulling her top off she moved to checking her hip, peeling back the bandage she sucked in a breath. It was defiantly infected damn it. Naoki let out a small growl at being ignored

"Your mum seems nice" Kotoko called over her shoulder as she pulled on an old sleeping shirt

"She's a she devil" Naoki growled, he was not attracted to the exposed skin that Kotoko was showing, he was not. Well maybe just a little bit, not that he would ever admit it though.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mum" Kotoko muttered as she pulled her jeans off before turning to look at him "What do you want anyway?"

"Where did you go?" Naoki asked

"None of your business is it" Kotoko replied

"Then will you tell me why you do it?" He gestured to her hip

"So I can live" Was all Kotoko said before pushing him out of the room and going to bed.

Naoki stood outside the closed door, what the hell had just happened? She was the first girl that had ever stood up to him like that.

* * *

The next morning Kotoko ran out of the house, she'd overslept and was running late. Quickly she jumped on the bus not realising that Naoki had been waiting in his car for her, not that he would admit it. he'd been interrogated by his mother the night before, who was Kotoko, how did they meet, what does she do? It was halfway through this that Naoki realised that he really didn't know much about Kotoko. Just that she couldn't drink coffee without spilling it over him. When he saw her get on the bus he gave up and drove off. When he pulled into the hospital car park he saw a small crowd by the entrance

"What's going on?" Naoki asked as he joined the crowd

"Look at the sign" Someone said pointing to the big sign that had pictures of Naoki and Kotoko on it

"Dr Irie and Nurse Aihara spend each night in their love nest and are dating" The sign said

"Damn that woman" Naoki growled as he stalked forward and tore the poster down much to the dismay of the crowd

"It's not true" Naoki growled before storming into the hospital

"I didn't even know he knew the beautiful Aihara" One of the male nurses said

"I thought she hated him" Another said as the crowd made its way into the hospital

"was it just me, or did it look like he had a burst nose?" Someone said suddenly

* * *

Kotoko was just putting her bag into her locker when she was surrounded

"Is it true?" Marina asked as the nurses surrounded her

"Is what true?" Kotoko looked at them "That I really am a serial killer and just use nursing as an excuse because that's only true for weekends" Kotoko said, it was too early to be questioned like this

"That you and Dr Irie are living together and dating" Marina said calmly in a way that needed an answer

Kotoko never got to answer for at that moment Naoki came into the locker room

"Nurse Aihara I need to talk to you" Naoki said before stalking out leaving the nurses watching after him

"Did he have a burst nose?" Keita asked as they watched Kotoko follow him

"Do you think she gave it to him?" Motoki said

* * *

Kotoko followed Naoki into an empty examination room

"What do you want? I thought you didn't want to talk to me in the hospital in case people find out" Kotoko sat on the bed in the corner and watched him

"They already know that we live together thanks to my mother" Naoki growled

"What do you mean?" Kotoko asked

"Didn't you see the poster?" Naoki wanted to know

"No, was I meant to?" Kotoko began to swing her legs making the skirt of her uniform billow up slightly

"My mother has pretty much told the whole hospital that we are living together and that we are dating" Naoki said coldly

"As if I'd date you" Kotoko snorted

"And why is that idea so laughable?" Naoki demanded

"Because 1 I don't like you, 2, I don't like you and 3 you will never see me naked" Kotoko said counting on her fingers

"Has anyone ever seen you naked?" Naoki couldn't stop himself from asking

"That sweetheart, is none of your business" Kotoko said hopping on the bed, tapping him on the nose and left the room, not bothering to look back. Leaving Naoki in the room alone, his mouth hanging slightly open.

* * *

Kotoko was walking home from her shift when she saw the poster, it appeared that Naoki's mother had put up multiple poster so that everyone in the hospital could see

"At least she used a good picture of me" Kotoko muttered looking at the poster

"Don't let her hear that you like the picture" Naoki said coming up behind her

"Why?" Kotoko turned around

"Because there will be more pictures before you can blink" Naoki replied "Are you finished?" He looked at her

"Yeah, why you gonna walk me home?" Kotoko replied sarcastically

"I don't walk I drive" Naoki said before turning around and walking off to the car park

"Git" Kotoko muttered as she walked out of the hospital entrance and almost immediately began running as she saw her bus near the stop. It was raining heavily and she was soaked by time she climbed on the bus and took a seat. Pulling her hair into a knot on her head Kotoko leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window. She liked the rain, the noise it made as it fell on the window, the way it made the world seem like a different place as it fell, like something out of a fairy tale. Closing her eyes she thought, maybe she was in a fairy tale, that would explain a lot. How she suddenly ended up living with the most popular Dr in the hospital. Cracking her eyes open Kotoko saw they were nearly at her stop and once she got off the bus she was assaulted by the rain once more. Quickly running to the house Kotoko shivered, the rain had soaked through her jacket into her uniform making her cold, cold and wet. Opening the front door she ran in and slammed it shut, harder than she meant to. She sunk to the floor tugging her wet jacket from her. She should get something dry on soon or she'd catch a cold. The gasp made her look up as she saw Naoki's mother sat on the couch again, this time surrounded by suitcases with a hand over her mouth as she looked at Kotoko

"Um hi" Kotoko gave an awkward little wave

"BIG BROTHER" Noriko shouted as she rushed over to Kotoko's side there came the sound of something breaking from the kitchen shortly before Naoki's head stuck out from the door

"What is it?" Naoki growled casting a look back into the kitchen "I was cooking" he looked back at his mother

"Kotoko is wet and cold, warm her up big brother" Noriko said as she pulled the startled Kotoko into a hug

"I'm okay, really you don't need to bother" Kotoko protested

"Leave her be mother" Naoki said as he went back into the kitchen

"How can you be so cold" Noriko shouted

"I'm okay really. I'll just go and change" Kotoko said wriggling her way out of the hug and dashing to her room, narrowly missing Naoki as he walked out of the kitchen, he watched her and saw how her wet uniform was stuck to her

"So what are all the bags for?" Naoki asked looking at his mother as she stood up

"I'm moving in with you" Noriko said

* * *

Dinner was difficult, Naoki glared at both women, Kotoko wasn't really hungry and Noriko was planning what the room of their first child would be like.

"I'm finished" Kotoko said pushing her chair back  
"But you hardly ate anything" Noriko frowned

"I had a big lunch" Kotoko lied praying that Naoki didn't know she was lying, she just didn't have much of an appetite recently

"You didn't have anything to eat at lunch, you just drank coffee" Naoki said not looking up so he didn't see the look Kotoko sent him, otherwise he should be 6 feet under

"If you didn't eat anything at lunch why are you not eating now?" Noriko asked frowning more now

"Not only do you self-harm but you are now starving yourself" Naoki snorted as he took a drink of water, Kotoko kicked him under the table making him jerk and spill the water over himself

"Not only can you not drink coffee but you can't drink water either, should we get you a sippy cup?" Kotoko smiled sweetly at him

"You self-harm?" Noriko looked at her worried

"No" Kotoko smiled as she plotted how to kill Naoki in a way that she wouldn't get caught "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out" Kotoko went to her room, grabbed a new jacket while the other one dried on the radiator and her bag before she left, leaving Naoki and his mother to wonder where she was going

* * *

Where Kotoko went was the gym, changing into her gym things she went to the punch bags and took out all her frustration on it, imagining that it was Naoki who was stood in front of her. When she finished she went to the local park and sat on one of the benches and looked at the night sky, the stars were out and the moon was full. It reminded the story that she'd read somewhere about the moon. She'd have to tell the kids on one of the wards the next time she was working nights, she had promised to.

"You okay?" a voice said behind her making her jump, turning around she saw Kin chan standing there

"Yeah you?" Kotoko smiled at him, he was nice and so far she'd not felt the need to kill him, so unlike Naoki

"How you holding up at his place?" Kin chan asked as he sat next to her on the bench

"Okay, his mother's moved in now as well" Kotoko gave a wry smile

"Bet he's happy about that" Kin chan laughed "So she knows you live there now as well then?" he looked at her

"Yeah, I had to sit through dinner listening to what our first child's room would be like" Kotoko laughed, but the thought of her and Naoki and her doing the dirty didn't disgust her as much as it used to

"First child, I would have thought she'd say you'd have twins" Kin chan smirked

"Are you okay?" Kotoko said trying to change the subject

"Me? Yeah, just a bit tired" He smiled before leaning back and looking at the sky "Looks so pretty doesn't it? but the moon looks so lonely up there all on her own" Kin chan sighed

"Do you know why the moon is lonely?" Kotoko asked remembering the story she'd read

"No why?" Kin chan asked

"The moon once had a lover, they were always together up in the heavens, smiling down on the people of the earth. But another spirit was jealous of them and told the moon's lover that she wanted wild flowers. The trickster told the moon's lover to go to the world of the living and pick her some. So off the wolf went to pick them, he spent days finding one that wouldn't wilt from her beauty. When he found them he tried to go back to his love. But what he didn't know was that once you leave the world of the spirits you can never go back. Every night he howls at the moon, trying to make her see him, while she searched the sky looking for him, her tears filling the night" Kotoko said as she too gaze at the sky

"That's sad" Kin chan said softly

"It's meant to be, it was meant to be a warning, that you should be careful of those that you love because you never know when you'll lose them" Kotoko stood up

"I'd better be getting back" Kotoko smiled at him

"Let me walk you" Kin chan stood up and offered his arm making her giggle

"Thank you kind sir" Kotoko said with a small bow

And so they walked back to Naoki's house. Kotoko was just walking up the steps when she turned to thank Kin chan again and missed the step, if Kin chan hadn't caught her she would have been hurt. The way he had caught her though was in a form of hug and it was that moment that Naoki opened the door and saw them


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi" Kotoko said as Kin chan let go of her

"If you were going out for a date you could have said something, my mother's been worried about you" Naoki said coldly

"I didn't go on a date, I went to the gym, Kin chan walked me back that's all" Kotoko snapped, really she just wanted to go to bed and sleep

"And you normally hug people who walk you home?" Naoki raised an eyebrow

"I slipped, why jealous?" Kotoko scowled, man did he make her blood boil, only he could do it in such a way

"Big brother is Kotoko back yet?" Noriko asked sticking her head around Naoki so she could see, once she saw Kotoko stood there she pushed passed her son and pulled Kotoko into a hug before jumping back

"Kotoko you're all sweaty, have you been having sex?" Noriko asked her hand covering her mouth her eyes wide

"What? No?" Kotoko waved her arms wildly

"Big brother are you treating dear, sweet little Kotoko so bad that she's having sex with someone else?" Noriko turned around and glared at Naoki

"Why would I have sex with a woman like her anyway, I'm treating her better than she deserves" Naoki snapped before storming into the house leaving Kotoko, Kin chan and his mother watching after him

"How long would I get for killing him?" Kotoko asked Kin chan

"I don't there's a jury out there who could blame you" Kin chan replied before looking at Mrs Irie "I'd better get going, have a nice night" he gave a little bow that made Kotoko giggle before she began to walk home

"Big brother is mean to you Kotoko" Noriko said pouting as they both walked in, noticing that Naoki was nowhere to be found, most likely sulking in his room, what he had to sulk about though Kotoko didn't know

"Do you want to see something special?" Noriko asked as she followed Kotoko into her room

"What?" Kotoko sat on the edge of her bed and watched the older woman

"Photos" Noriko said as she pulled out an old photo album. She joined Kotoko and opened it

"Wow, that little girl is so pretty" Kotoko said pointing to a photo "Who is it?" She looked up

"Big brother" Noriko said calmly as she watched Kotoko's eyes go wide

"Naoki?!" Kotoko exclaimed as she looked at the photo again

"Yes, you see I always wanted a little girl and when I was pregnant with big brother I thought that I was going to have a girl, so I bought everything for a girl. But when he was born I couldn't bring myself to throw them away and used to dress him like a little girl. When he started to grow up he refused to do it anymore" Noriko sighed "Sometimes I wonder if that's why he's so cold"

"Don't worry, could I have a copy of this picture?" Kotoko said smiling, oh she would get him back, she would get him back good

"Of course you can, now I got a new album for your first child" Noriko pulled out a pink photo album and handed it to Kotoko who took it amused

* * *

The next day at the hospital Kotoko couldn't help but giggle every time she saw Naoki, much to the confusion of the rest of the nursing staff and Drs

"Maybe she finally lost it" Marina said

"I don't think she ever had it to begin with" Motoki snorted

"What's got you like this?" Tomoko asked Kotoko

"I can't say, it's a secret" Kotoko said placing a finger against her lips with a smile before running off to the wards

* * *

Kotoko sat in the hospital café during her lunch picking at the sandwich looking around, she still didn't feel like eating. Since she'd moved in with Naoki she'd not been eating properly, it was starting to affect her. She didn't get to think much more as a set of hands covered her eyes

"Hello Jinko" Kotoko laughed as she caught the smell of her friends perfume

"Hey" Jinko smiled as she sat down with Satomi

"How's it going?" Satomi asked talking a look at Kotoko

"Great, I've not murdered him yet, so that's an improvement" Kotoko grinned

"Really, you okay?" Jinko smiled, Kotoko didn't look too good, she had dark bags under her eyes and was pale

"Yeah, it's going okay, his mother's moved in as well now" Kotoko gave a grin "And" She pulled the photo out of her uniform pocket "She gave me this"

"Who's the little girl?" Satomi asked looking at it

"Does Naoki have a younger sister or something?" Jinko looked up at Kotoko

"Or something" Kotoko paused until both girls were looking at her "It's Naoki" Kotoko grinned

"What?"

"No way"

"Yes way, his mother wanted a girl and had him so she used to dress him up" Kotoko told them, the smile refusing to leave her face

"Wow" Both girls leaned back before Satomi looked at her watch "Shit, we've got to go, but we'll come and see you again soon yeah?" both of them stood up  
"Yeah, see you soon" Kotoko gave them a wave as they left. Soon after they left Naoki joined her sitting opposite her at the table

"What do you want?" Kotoko asked

"Are you not going to eat that?" Naoki looked at the sandwich

"Not that hungry" Kotoko muttered glaring at the sandwich like it had done something to offend her

"You've hardly eaten since you moved in with me" Naoki frowned

"Is that concern I'm detecting?" Kotoko snapped. Naoki opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a scream and something hurtled into Kotoko, knocking the girl to the floor

"KAGE I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR A SECOND" Someone shouted while Naoki blinked and looked at the tangle of limbs on the floor. Finally Kotoko managed to stand again bringing the thing that had sent her flying up with her

"It's so good to see you again" Kage said latching onto the girl with a squeal

Naoki was baffled, Kotoko knew people like this woman? For when Kotoko pulled back from the woman he saw her properly. The woman's long black hair was pulled into a bun with streaks of red, blue and green running through it, her dress was a long black affair covered in lace. She wore long black lace gloves that went to her elbows and a choker around her neck. On top of her head she wore a small black hat with a little mesh like veil that covered the tops of her eyes

"Kage, how have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you" Kotoko said pushing her friend into her empty chair

"I'm good, it was so cool being there and seeing the different cultures and their different ways of living. But it's good to be back and to see you and Taka again" She turned as if suddenly remembering Taka

"Glad to see you remembered me after you sent her flying" Taka said gently bopping his girlfriend on the top of the head

"Hey!" She glared at him "Watch the hat" she turned to Kotoko again "You helped him before I came back didn't you" She grinned

"Yeah, I got the most hysterical phone call so I had to help him" Kotoko giggled

"Now, who is that?" Kage looked passed Kotoko and stared at Naoki

"That's the overgrown turtle" Taka said sitting down

"Overgrown turtle?" Both Kotoko and Kage looked at him

"Is that not what you called him?" He tapped his chin "I can't remember what she called him but he's the one who bought her"

"So it's you" Kage hissed leaning forwards her eyes narrowing

"Yes I bought her" Naoki replied coolly

"Good thing I came back" Kage said reaching up for her hat

"No violence in the hospital please" Kotoko said taking the girls wrists to stop her from removing her hat

"But he, you" Kage froze "are you sleeping with him?" She hissed her eyes wide

"What? Hell no, I'd rather run naked down the street" Kotoko snapped

"Again?" Taka smirked

"She ran naked down a street before?" Naoki asked

"Yeah, it was a dare" Kotoko glanced at him before turning back to her friends

"We have to go out drinking tonight" Kage said smiling

"Yeah, I'll ring you when I finish my shift but at the moment I have to get back to work, bed three has a crush on me and I need to look after him" Kotoko said standing up

"Grab yourself a millionaire" Kage shouted at Kotoko as she and Naoki walked back to the wards

* * *

Naoki looked up from his book as he watched his mother pace. He and Kotoko had gone home, she'd changed and gone out just telling his mother that she would be out late and not to stay up for her

"Big brother, what if she's meeting a man" Noriko turned to look at her eldest son

"She's going out with her friends, one of them has just come back, that is all I know, and I don't care" Naoki said not looking up from his book, nothing from the book was sinking in, as he spent most of his time glancing at the clock. Not that he would admit it

"But, what if she leaves you because you're so cold to her" Noriko said sitting next to him on the couch

"She won't leave, now go to bed mother or leave me alone" Naoki said looking back at his book.

"How can you read at a time like this?" Noriko cried. It was late, well it was so late it was the early hours of the morning, luckily for Kotoko she didn't have work the next day or she would be tired, hung over and most likely still drunk. Naoki opened his mouth to answer his mother but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She quickly hurried over to it and answered

"Hello?" Noriko said frowning slightly

"Hi, is this the place where Kotoko is living?" The voice on the other end said

"Well she lives with my son yes" Noriko's frown deepened "Why?"

"Great, my name's Kage and me and my boyfriend went out with Kotoko for some drinks and um well" The voice paused as retching could be heard "We forgot that she's not very good at drinking a lot and we need to get her home but don't know where she lives" Kage explained

"It's okay, if you tell me where you are then I can send my son to get her" Noriko smiled

"Great" Naoki muttered making Noriko glare at him while writing down the address of where they were and gave it to Naoki with a hiss of "Go and get her"

* * *

Naoki pulled his car up outside of the place that Kage had said they were. As he looked at the pub he saw lots of people dressed like the girl Kage had been dressed in the hospital. Looks like this was the right place. As he sat there he felt like the odd one out, he was the only one who wasn't dressed in black and elaborate clothes. As he sat there he saw the man who'd been at the hospital as well as the girl Kage. Getting out of the car Naoki went over

"Hey, you got here then" Taka said before turning around and leading him into the pub and into a back corner to where Kotoko and Kage sat. Kage stroking Kotoko's hair and the girl looked slightly green.

"About time you got here. I thought she was going to be sick again" Kage said looking at Naoki. Naoki looked at the table in front of the girls. It was covered in empty bottles. There must have been at least 6 empty wine bottles. No wonder the girl was green

"Help me get her to the car" Naoki sighed moving forwards but stopped at the look Kotoko sent him

"I can walk" She snarled her words slurred as she stumbled towards him once she stood up. She swayed and Naoki reached out to catch her. To hold his own balance Naoki pulled her into a hug

"You smell nice" Kotoko muttered burring her face into his chest

"Take care of her will you, we need to finish these" Kage said pointing to some bottles on the table that had yet to be opened

"Tell her we'll give her a ring tomorrow" Taka said sitting next to his girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Shaking his head Naoki helped Kotoko to the car. Put her in the seat and fastened the seatbelt before climbing into his seat and driving home, glancing over to her every now and a agin, not to make sure she was okay mind you, just to make sure she wasn't going to be sick in his car, yeah that will do that's why he was watching, not because he cared.

"Music" Kotoko muttered leaning forwards and trying to work the radio

"Just stay still" Naoki growled glancing at her

"Don't' wanna I want music" Kotoko said managing to turn the radio on. A popular song by the rock band ONE OK ROCK was playing and Kotoko sang along to it

"I didn't know you like that type of music" Naoki said glancing at her

"You don't know much about me do you though" Kotoko said before singing again. Finally Naoki parked up and got out, they were home, walking around he opened Kotoko's door and helped her out. Pulling one arm around his shoulder Naoki walked Kotoko into the house, ignoring his mother as he went and took her to her room. Opening the door he led her to her bed and helped her lay down. He turned to leave, but that didn't work as Kotoko's arm was wrapped around his shoulder. She didn't even let go, she simply pulled him onto the bed, her arms wrapping around him as she went and rolled on top of him

"Warm pillow" Kotoko muttered wriggling her hips as she tried to get her skirt off. Finally she reached down, pulled her skirt off, threw it somewhere behind her and moved to removing her shirt. Once that was off she pulled her bra off and lay back down. As soon as her head lay on his chest Kotoko fell asleep

Naoki tried to get up, he really did. But the feeling of Kotoko's nipples brushing against him as he moved was sending blood to certain parts of his body that he was now calling traitor. For someone so small Kotoko was heavy passed out and giving up as the blood completely left the rest of his body to move to the traitor he decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Kotoko woke up in the morning, her waist warm, her head foggy and her throat dry. Opening her eyes she saw Naoki lay on the bed next to her. Her eyes went wide, did they sleep together last night? Pulling the covers from her waist, Naoki having covered the both of them during the night, she saw that she still had knickers on and he was fully dressed. Breathing out a sigh, part of relief, part disappointed Kotoko took to poking Naoki's cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Leave off" Naoki muttered swiping at her hand. Kotoko carried on until he opened his eyes

"What do you want?" Naoki growled

"Are you going to get out of my bed?" Kotoko replied glancing at the door and then back at him

"Are you not going to get dressed, or do you like being naked in bed with a man?" Naoki sniffed as he sat up and had remembered that she wore no clothes

"I'm not naked" Kotoko said crossing her arms

"Yes you are" Naoki said trying not to look at the way her breast were being pushed up

"I'm not, I've still got my knickers on" Kotoko snapped before frowning "Are breasts really that big a deal? Even some men have them" Kotoko snorted

"Just cover yourself" Naoki said trying to bring the covers up to cover her

"if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask. And be the last man on earth, but that's a minor detail" Kotoko said before throwing the covers back and standing up. Crossing the room she picked up her dressing gown up off a chair and wrapped it around herself

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Kotoko asked looking at him "Or do you really want to sleep with me? I could pretend that you're my favourite actor" Kotoko said as she ran a brush through her hair.

"And who would that be?" Naoki raised an eyebrow

"Oguri Shun, nice chest" Kotoko said slightly dreamily before coming back to reality "Get out of my bed" Kotoko snapped before walking over to the door and opening it, whatever she'd been planning on doing stopped as she saw the photo that was stuck to the door. It appeared that Noriko had gone in her room while she and Naoki had been sleeping and took a photo.

"Wow, my boobs look big in this" Kotoko said pulling the photo from the door and looking at it, Naoki got out of the bed and looked at the photo over her shoulder. They stood like that until Kotoko's phone rang. Picking it up she frowned "Why is Tomoko ringing me?"

"Hey, explain the poster" Was all that Tomoko said

"What poster?" Kotoko frowned, poster?

"You don't know? Come to the hospital" Saying this Tomoko hung up.

* * *

As Kotoko and Naoki walked into the hospital they saw a crowd of people around the notice board. Pushing through they saw that there was indeed another poster, with the same photo that had been left for Kotoko that morning. The only difference was that on the poster, Noriko had put 2 stickers on it. for on the picture covering Kotoko's nipples were 2 little ducks


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is the last i'll be posting for a while. i don't know when i can post again. but i move house on tuesday, i have people coming to take things out of the house on monday and a lot of packing still to do so i'm sorry, but this is the last you'll be hearing of me for a while**

* * *

"I thought you weren't dating" Tomoko said turning to look at her friend

"we're not" Kotoko frowned looking at the poster, why did it have to be ducks on the poster? Couldn't she have just covered all of it?

"Then why are you naked in bed with him sleeping?" Someone asked

"I was drunk, you think I'd sleep with him if I was sober? Anyway we didn't have sex. You couldn't pay me enough to sleep with him. He'd probably stop half way through sex and ask for something to eat" Kotoko said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why was he in your bed anyway?" Someone called from the back of the crowd, someone who sounded like Noriko

"I was drunk ask him?" Kotoko said before turning to look at all of them "now, I have a hangover and want to go back to bed, so if you grill him it's okay, just leave me be" And with that Kotoko left the hospital

* * *

The next day Kotoko was bombarded with questions as soon as she got in. all of them got the same reply of "I was drunk and I don't know"

When it was her dinner break Kotoko sat at one of the tables, half a cheese sandwich in front of her

"Are you not going to finish that?" Naoki asked sitting opposite her

"Don't want it, you can have it if you want" Kotoko said pushing the sandwich to the middle of the table before looking up at Naoki "What do you want? Why are you sitting with me?" She was fed up of all the trouble he'd cause her at the hospital

"This is the only empty seat" Was all Naoki said, and looking around Kotoko saw that to be true

"Perfect" Kotoko muttered before laying her arms on the table and resting her head on them

"What's wrong?" Naoki frowned

"What do you care?" Kotoko replied, slightly muffled

"You need to take care of yourself as a nurse" Naoki snapped

"Fine" Kotoko raised her head "I can't sleep, I can't eat I want to go home" She hissed grabbing the front of his Dr coat and bringing him close

"you can't" Naoki said quickly, he couldn't give a reason, but he knew that he couldn't let her leave

"Why the fucking hell not" Kotoko was getting hysterical

"You can't" Naoki said trying to get her off his coat

"Do I have to sleep with you? Do I have to tell everyone in the hospital that I've fucked you and how good you were, do I have to run naked down the street" Kotoko was shouting now and everyone in the hospital café was looking at them now

"You are making a scene" Naoki hissed

"Good" Kotoko shrieked before standing up "I want to go home, I need to go home but this selfish fucking prick won't let me" she hissed to herself. Casting him a dark look she stormed out of the hospital without looking at him. Naoki straitened his coat before following her

"Lovers quarrel?" Someone muttered

"Must be" someone else replied

Naoki stopped outside the hospital but he couldn't see Kotoko anywhere

"Damn it" Naoki hissed kicking the pavement

* * *

When he got home he found his mother in tears

"How could you" Noriko cried clinging to her son

"How could I what?" Naoki raised an eyebrow

"You've chased poor little Kotoko out, she let in tears you're evil" Noriko wailed

"What do you mean she left?" Naoki snapped, she couldn't have gone could she?

"She came home, took a bag of her things and left" Noriko said glaring at him "Go and get her"

"I don't know where she's gone" Naoki snapped, where the hell was she. She'd stopped the rent on her place, she would have told his mother where she was going wouldn't she?

While he stood there his mother's phone rang and she leapt for it

"Kotoko?" Noriko held the phone so tight her knuckles were white

"No, Kage sorry Kotoko came to ours in tears and stressed out to buggery" Kage said in hushed tones on the other end

"Why are you so quiet?" Noriko frowned

"Well, she's in the next room and she didn't want the, and I quote, 'Ice prince, who doesn't just have a stick up his ass, he's got a whole fucking forest up there and he must like it because he's such a git' to know where she is" Kage said

"Did she really call big brother that?" Noriko glared at Naoki who stood there confused

"yeah, she just needs some space, he's not really helping her at the moment. If he did something really good then maybe he'd be back in the good books but it would have to be really special" Kage shrugged on the phone

"Like what?" Noriko was curious, what would it be to make Kotoko not want to kill her eldest son

"well, oh wait I know" Kage brightened "Kotoko's favourite band's got a concert on in a few weeks. There's some last minuet tickets still up for sale"

"Who would that be then?" Noriko picked up a pen and wrote the name of the band on the back of one of the sheets of paper on the table next to her

"See if he'll get us tickets as well" Kage said a smile in her voice

"Oh, don't worry he will" Noriko laughed and hung up

"You need to buy concert tickets" Noriko said looking at her eldest son

"Who for?" Naoki frowned, why the hell did he need to buy concert tickets?

"For Kotoko, she's really mad at you and Kage said that this will make her less likely to rip your head off. So go and buy the tickets for them"

"Them?" Naoki froze

"Yes, three tickets, one for Kotoko, Kage and her boyfriend" Noriko smiled, this would teach him to make Kotoko cry!

"Fine what's the band?" Naoki asked pulling his computer out and opening it

"It's called ONE OK ROCK" Noriko read before looking at her son.

"Fine" Naoki started pushing keys

* * *

Kage opened the front door the next morning with a bedhead so big it could take over the world

"Why the hell are you here this early? It's sleep time, time to sleep so go away" She muttered her eyes half shut

"I'm on the way to the hospital and thought I should drop the tickets off here before I went to work" Naoki said holding an envelope

"You got them already?" Kage asked suddenly wide awake

"Yes" Naoki managed to say before the envelope was snatched out of his hands

"Kotoko!" Kage shouted franticly running a hand through her hair, as if the band could see her through the tickets

"What?" Kotoko appeared, cup of coffee in her hand  
"We're going to ONE OK ROCK" Kage screamed throwing her arms around the other girl

"we're going?!" Kotoko jumped up and down before noticing Naoki "And what is he doing here?" she froze glaring at him

"He bought the tickets" Kage smiled

"Why is it so noisy?" Taka asked walking up to them. He'd found some shorts but no top and was stood there scratching his head

"We're going to ONE OK ROCK" Kage and Kotoko shouted at the same time turning to look at him

"We are? Great" Taka laughed

"Taka Sama, hold on I'm coming for you" Kotoko said holding a hand out

"Why does he get Taka Sama and I just get Taka?" Taka asked still scratching his head

"Be in a rock band, be famous, be fabulous looking and make me want you, then you can have Sama at the end, okay Taka Chan?" Kotoko smiled sweetly at her friend

"Evil girl, now get out of here, Kage back to bed, I'm tired" Taka said before turning around and going back the way he'd come

"I can't wait. Go back home tonight Kotoko eh?" Kage said smiling before pushing the girl out of the door, into Naoki's arms, and closing the door on them

"Bitch" Kotoko snorted before looking at Naoki "Thanks for the tickets"

"Sure, come on or we'll be late" Naoki said leading her to his car

"it's okay, I'll walk" Kotoko said

"Just get in the car" Naoki grumbled

* * *

That night Kotoko went back to Naoki's, only to be jumped on when she walked through the door by Noriko

"Kotoko" Noriko cried as she hugged the girl

"Let her breathe mother" Naoki said walking passed them into the kitchen

"I'm so glad you're home, please don't ever leave again" Noriko cried rubbing her cheek against Kotoko's

"Okay, I don't plan to at the moment, so could you let go of me please?" Kotoko smiled

"I'll leave you two to sort it out" Noriko announced letting go of Kotoko and picking up her bag before she ran out of the house, laughing as she went

"I'm sure she's mad" Naoki muttered as he came out of the kitchen and watched his mother leave

"We got something to sort out?" Kotoko asked looking at him

"Not that I know of" Naoki replied coolly, he wouldn't let he know he was glad she was back

"Well then, I'm going to my room" Kotoko muttered, she wouldn't let him know she was glad to be back, she wouldn't

"Right" Naoki said watching her go


	6. Chapter 6

**there shouldn't be much self harm left in this story, and in response to one review, it's not that she's suicidal, just because you self harm it doesn't mean you want to kill yourself. otherwise i wouldn't still be here writing this story**

* * *

Naoki pushed her against the wall, his lips franticly pressing against hers

"Don't you flirt with other men" he gave a low growl against her ear, his warm breathe fanning over it before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth making her shudder

"I wasn't" Kotoko stuttered, her heart beating so fast she was sure he would feel it

"I think someone needs punishing" Naoki let go of her ear with a loud pop before pulling her wrist and dragging her to the bed. His hand reached out for the top button of her shirt undoing each button as slowly as he could. Once every button was undone he pulled it off her and flung it somewhere over his shoulder before he moved onto her bra. Reaching behind her back he fiddled with the hooks before that too came off and flung over his shoulder while his mouth descended onto her exposed nipple. One he pulled into his mouth with a suck while his hand came up and toyed with the other one, so as not to leave it out. Kotoko was sure her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her if possible and tried to thrust her chest out all the while grinding her lower half against his. She could feel the bulge in his pants with each grind.

"Nao, Nao, Naoki" Kotoko gasped struggling to speak with the waves of pleasure that were threatening to overcome her

"Something wrong?" Naoki smirked pulling back to look at her

"ah, ah no, stop, don't please" Kotoko didn't even understand what she'd said, she just didn't want it to stop.

"You want me to stop? Okay then" Naoki pulled his hand back from her breast and made to stand up only for Kotoko to tackle him.

"You stop and I'll kill you" Kotoko growled before covering his mouth with her own, her hand reaching down and unzipping his jeans.

* * *

Kotoko woke up, her heart beating so fast she was sure that it was moving her PJ top with each beat. What the hell was that dream? She still felt hot, like the skin of her body was pulled tight across her bones. Slowly she slipped a hand down the front of her PJ bottoms and knickers. Her fingers found that little bundle of nerves.

* * *

Kotoko stepped out of the shower, she felt better now that she was clean, the memory of the dream still flashing through her mind though. Picking up her uniform Kotoko looked for her knickers but they weren't there.

"But I brought them in didn't i? Knickers, knickers don't hide from Kotoko" Kotoko said looking around the bathroom. Finally she cracked the bathroom door open and saw her knickers hanging off someone's finger

"Thanks Noriko" Kotoko muttered reaching forwards to take them, thinking it was the kind mother that held them

"I'm not my mother" Naoki snapped coming around the corner

"Okay, can I have my underwear, or do you want to keep it? you kicker thief?" Kotoko asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I didn't steal them, you dropped them on the floor, why would I want to take such childish knickers?" Naoki asked throwing them at her. Kotoko caught the pink hello kitty knickers and looked inside of them

"They're emergency back-up ones, the normal ones are inside" She told him as she pulled out a black lace thong. Naoki felt the blood rush to a different part of his body at seeing them. He had honestly thought they were the hello kitty ones.

"Well unless you want to watch me getting dressed I'll be leaving" Kotoko said walking back to the bathroom, swaying her hips more than normal.

* * *

Kotoko sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, it was dinner and she was sat at one of the tables wondering what to do.

"Is something burning? Or are you just thinking?" A voice whispered in Kotoko's ear making her jump and turn around. There stood Jinko and Satomi

"Hey, what's up?" Kotoko smiled at them

"Nothing much, just thought we'd come and see you, see how you're coping" Satomi smiled at her as she sat down

"I'm fine… well I need your advice" Kotoko looked down at the table

"Finally decided to jump his bones?" Jinko laughed

"Well, not really" Kotoko muttered before telling them about her dream

"So what does it mean do you think?" Kotoko looked up

"You want to sleep with him, what else could it mean" Jinko snorted

"but, but he's a jerk" Kotoko spluttered

"well, if you don't want to sleep with him why did you have that dream?" Satomi giggled

"I don't know" Kotoko sighed dramatically before covering her face with her hands

"Kotoko" Jinko said seriously, unusual for the girl so Kotoko looked up "Have you done it since you ended up living with him" it was such a vague question it could have meant anything but Kotoko knew to what Jinko was referring

"I did on the night I moved in, that's the last time" Kotoko hung her head as she spoke the next time "It didn't work properly, I mean, the tightness in my chest went, that worked. But all the feelings were still there. I had to go quiet deep just to get the tightness to go away but" Kotoko looked up her eyes slightly shinning "I don't think it's going to work anymore"

"That's good though. You can't keep doing it can you, especially as you're a nurse, you know the damage that you're doing to yourself" Satomi said wrapping an arm around Kotoko's shoulders. Both of her friends knew what she did, she'd been doing it since she'd started at the medical school, the first time had been an accident, she'd simply caught herself when she'd been shaving her legs. But noticed what happened to her when she had, since then she'd started cutting more and more, at one point she'd been cutting nearly every hour she'd been awake. But she'd been trying to stop for a while. Only Jinko, Satomi, Kage and Taka knew she did it, Jinko and Satomi after Taka had phoned them franticly after he'd found Kotoko.

"He knows as well. Keeps trying to make a joke out of it as well" Kotoko muttered

"Does he?" Jinko looked up at Satomi "What did you do to him?" Satomi asked

"Bust his nose, he said I was suicidal." Kotoko looked up, the tears slowly beginning to fall down her face "I'm not. I'm not suicidal. I do it to live, not to die"

"We know sweetie, don't worry" Jinko stroked the top of her head before glancing at Satomi who gave a small nod

"Kotoko, why don't you try giving us your knife or whatever it is that you use" Jinko said slowly, if Kotoko did give them whatever she used it would be a big step for her

"You sure?" Kotoko wiped her eyes with the back of her hand

"Yeah, we'll look after it for you" Satomi said softly while Kotoko reached for her bag and pulled out a Stanley knife

"here" Kotoko muttered as she thrust it into her friends hands before looking at her watch "I'd better go back to work" She gave a watery smile as she stood up and went back to the wards

"I hope she'll be okay" Jinko muttered as she and Satomi left the hospital, Kotoko's Stanley knife with them.

* * *

Kotoko sighed with relief as she pulled her nurses uniform off and pulled an old over large band top on instead.

"Kotoko Chan" Noriko poked her head around the door

"Yes?" Kotoko smiled at the older woman

"I'm going to a friend's tonight so it'll just be you and big brother for the night" Noriko smiled, her plan would work and she would have the married

"Okay" Kotoko laughed slightly as she hung up her uniform and picked up a book she'd been reading

I've got to go now so will you tell big brother for me please?" Noriko said backing out of the door

"Yeah sure" Kotoko smiled and followed the woman to the front door before waving bye

"Better go and tell ice prince" Kotoko muttered as she went to his room and knocked on the door

"What?" Called Naoki

"You decent?" Kotoko asked

"No" Naoki snapped but Kotoko opened the door anyway and stepped into the room

"I didn't say come in, what if I was undressed?" Naoki asked glaring at her

"seeing you naked?" Kotoko snorted "I'd laugh, but that's not the point. You're mother's gone out for the night and won't be back until tomorrow" Kotoko put her book down and looked over his shoulder "What you doing?"

"writing a report, you do dinner" Naoki snapped trying to ignore her, but seeing as her breast were pushed up against his shoulder, he was having a hard time "You sort dinner"

"you sure?" Kotoko grinned

"Yeah, why can't you cook?" He looked at her

"No I can cook, I can do instant noodles, instant noodles, instant noodles and boiled water on a good day" Kotoko smiled sweetly at him

"Just go away and do something" Naoki snapped

"Okay, but don't blame me if I burn the place down" Kotoko sang as she left the room, completely forgetting her book. About an hour later Naoki left his room to find out what the smell was, it was horrible, like burned plastic. And upon arriving at the kitchen he found out that it was burned plastic, Kotoko had melted the spatula

* * *

Lying in bed that Night Kotoko turned over again she couldn't sleep. The food that Naoki had made was delicious, it really was, better than anything she could ever do. She wrinkled her nose at the memory of the spatula, but she had warned him. Giving up on sleep Kotoko sat up

"Oh I know, my book" She reached out for the book on the bedside table, only to find it wasn't there.

"Where's my book, I know I had it" Kotoko muttered turning the light on and looking. Opening all the draws she still couldn't find it.

"I had it when I said goodbye to Noriko and then" She trailed off as she thought. "Oh, I went to tell Naoki that his mother had gone and then I don't remember having it after that" Kotoko sighed "I must have left it in his room" going to the door she sighed again "I'll just have to go and get it back, Noriko told me he goes to sleep early so he shouldn't know I went in" she crept down the hall to his door before knocking slightly "  
You awake?" Kotoko asked quietly but didn't get a response. "Looks like I'll have to sneak in" quietly she turned the handle and slipped into the room, closing the door after her. It was dark in the room and Kotoko kept stumbling over things as she hunted for her book. Finally she found it, on the desk that was right next to Naoki's bed. Silently she reached out for the book, only to have her wrist grabbed and for her to be pulled onto the bed, Naoki hovering above her

"Um, hi" Kotoko tried to give him a small wave but he held tightly on to her wrists, pinning her to the bed

"What are you creeping in here for? And in the middle of the night too" Naoki whispered seductively

"It's hardly the middle of the night it's only 10" Kotoko replied before she could help herself

"Were you going to get in bed with me? Try and seduce me?" Naoki asked bringing his face closer like he was going to kiss her

"No" Kotoko stuttered, trying to ignore her treacherous heart as it sped up

"Then why are you sneaking around my room in the middle of the night then?" Naoki smirked

"I was just trying to get my book" Kotoko tried to point to the book but once again couldn't move her arms

"You left it on purpose didn't you" Naoki muttered ass he came closer again and Kotoko scrunched up her eyes

"Don't I don't want one night stands and I don't know what you're like if you're good or not and I think we should date before we sleep together if we sleep together at all" Kotoko babbled in a panic

"date? Sleep together?" Naoki pulled back as he laughed, not that he would admit that the blood had gone to another part of his body as he looked at her under him.

"You git" Kotoko seethed as she sat up

"Why would I want to sleep with you?" Naoki laughed "Date" He laughed again

"I wouldn't want to sleep with you either, about as small as a tick tack I would have thought, there again that might be a bit bigger than you are" Kotoko snarled as she climbed off the bed and stormed out of the room. Leaving her book once again

"You left your book" Naoki called out, holding it up. "So she really did come in for the book" He muttered to himself slightly disappointed only for Kotoko to come back into the room and grab the book out of his hand

"And for the record, this is what you should do" She snapped before kissing him. It wasn't a deeply passionate kiss, but it wasn't a peck on the lips either and it made all the blood that was in his body go south.

"That's how you get someone to sleep with you, if they like you of course" Kotoko said, slightly breathless as she pulled back and went back to her room.

"Oh god" Naoki groaned as he reached down to take hold of the problem, literally.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, this chapter is sad, and slightly graphic and oh so bloody but it is important to the development of the story. also there are a few reasons why people cut they can be**

**to feel in control**

**to mask emotions and to feel real**

**and some use it as a form of communication, to show that they are most definitely not okay  
for the story Kotoko is because she needs the control, she needs to feel like there is something she's in control about.**

**in my case, it's because i can't deal with my emotions, i bottle everything up until i feel like i'm drowning in a room full of people so i do know what i'm talking about with this story, but honestly there shouldn't be much more of it in the story**

* * *

It was a week after the book and kiss incident and Kotoko was just starting her shift, she was only working a half day so that's why she was only starting at 2, at first it started normal, check IV's change dressings, give out painkillers. That was until she saw half of the nurses on her department rushing through the halls; they were following the DR's

"Hey, Tomoko what's going on?" Kotoko stopped her friend to find out what was happening

"There's been an emergency come in. car accident, follow me" Tomoko said quickly before she grabbed Kotoko's wrist and they left the ward, leaving it to the other nurses.

"What's the down low?" Kotoko asked, she always asked it like that, ever since she'd watched that American show, not that she'd understood any of it.

"All I know is that there are 2 middle age men, the driver had a heart attack while they were going somewhere and they crashed into another car. Luckily the other driver was fine but these 2 are seriously hurt" Tomoko said, her voice serious

"Right" Kotoko nodded as they both rushed to follow the others.

* * *

They arrived at the room the car accident patients were. Kotoko couldn't see their faces as other nurses and DR's were surrounding them

"We've managed to stabilise the driver, but as for the passenger" Marina came over to them as they began to put new gloves on. Kotoko picked up a syringe with morphine in it when the nurse and Dr's cleared away slightly and she could see who it was that lay on the medical table. She didn't realise that she'd dropped the syringe until Marina shouted at her

"Kotoko, what are you dropping it for?" Marina chastised but stopped when she saw the look on Kotoko's face

"What is it?" Tomoko asked as she came closer concerned

"It's my dad" Kotoko whispered as tears filled her eyes

"Oh god" Marina began but they were interrupted by the monitor that was connected to Kotoko's dad stopped the uneven beep and emitted one loud continuous beep

"He's flat lining" one of the Dr's shouted as he came over to them while Kotoko was frozen in place. The memories of her mother's death playing before her eyes. She was going to lose her dad in the same way. She stood still watching the Dr start performing chest compressions before she snapped out of it. rushing forwards she glared at the Dr

"I'll do it" She said steadily, surprised by her own voice, looking at her for a moment the Dr gave a nod and moved letting Kotoko take over.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Kotoko counted as she pressed down. Chest compressions were harder than they looked, like everyone Kotoko could only do a few minutes but refused to stop and let someone else take over. She couldn't see much as the tears slid down her face. She probably would have carried on if she could unless someone stopped her, which they did. She didn't realise that Naoki was behind her until his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the table. Away from her father.

"Someone else take over" Naoki said calmly as he carried the protesting Kotoko out of the room. Tomoko and Marina wanting to follow but couldn't. Naoki carried her to the head nurses office. Explaining everything to her the head nurse ordered Kotoko to go home and remain there until further notice, they couldn't have her in there because her emotions would get in the way. Kotoko heard this, but it didn't register. She felt numb.

"She's gone into shock, Dr Irie, would you take her home and look after her" The head nurse liked Kotoko, the girl never seemed to let anything bother her, but this. Kotoko was like a different person right now, the tears proof of that, Kotoko never cried at the hospital.

"yes" Naoki nodded his head

"And are you okay?" The head nurse looked at him "The other patient, the driver, he's your father isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's stable and the only problem he really has is the heart attack" Naoki gave another nod before helping Kotoko up from the chair and leading her out of the hospital

* * *

Kotoko had been silent during the drive home, not something Naoki was used to. She didn't even realise that they were home until Naoki came around and helped her out of the car. He lead her up to her room, lay her on the bed and then headed out. He went back to the hospital to get their things, he didn't want to get them while he was taking Kotoko home, not wanting to keep her in the hospital for longer than she had to be. When he got back he went into the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat for Kotoko, she needed something in her. Reaching into one of the draws for the sharp knife that was normally there Naoki's hand fell on air. Looking down he saw the knife was missing

"Maybe it's in the dishwasher" Naoki muttered as he opened the dishwasher, only to find the knife wasn't there either. Straightening up he froze as he remembered the marks that covered Kotoko's skin. Rushing upstairs he burst into her room, only to find it empty. Looking around he saw her stuff was still there, so where was she? As he stood there thinking he heard a loud thump come from the bathroom. Hurrying over to it he tried to open the door, but it was locked

"Kotoko, will you let me in?" Naoki called out, trying to open the door even though it was locked. There was no response

"I'm coming in" Naoki called out before he backed up and slammed his shoulder into the door. He was quiet strong, but even still it took him awhile to get in. taking one step in he slipped on something and tumbled to the floor. When he looked at the floor to see what it was he'd slipped on he saw red. Blood. Looking up he felt the blood drain from his face, Kotoko lay on the floor in a small pool of her own blood. She was only wearing her underwear. The skin was covered in the blood, but the colour of her skin underneath the blood was white, too white  
"Kotoko" Naoki breathed her eyes were closed. He panicked, he would later deny it, but boy did he panic, all of his training went out of the window as he stumbled over the floor to pull the bloody girl onto his lap, ignoring the blood that stained his skin.

"Kotoko, wake up Kotoko" Naoki growled looking at her. Reaching to the pile of clothes to the side he pulled out her phone and called Taka, the only person he could think of. He needed help, he couldn't lift her and treat her wounds on his own

"Kotoko, shouldn't you be working? Being lazy is not a good thing for a nurse" Taka greeted when he answered

"I'm not Kotoko" Naoki said as he put some pressure on one of her hips

"Why are you calling me? Why have you got Kotoko's phone for that matter?" Taka was suspicious

"Now is not the time for that" Naoki snapped

"I think it is" Taka growled

"She did it again" Naoki said desperately

"What?" Taka froze on the other end of the phone

"She's done it again and I need help here" Naoki growled, as he looked at the unconscious girl in his lap

"Shit I'll be right there. I'm near yours anyway" Taka said and hung up. How Taka knew where he lived Naoki never found out. Naoki threw the phone somewhere and went back to putting pressure on the wounds, he couldn't get them all and they refused to stop bleeding. Soon though Taka joined him, Taka later telling him that he'd picked the lock to get in.

"She's lost too much blood" Taka growled as he lifted Kotoko's head and placed it on his lap while Naoki worked on her hips, the tops of her legs he would deal with after, the worst being her hips. She'd gone deep and Naoki wouldn't be surprised if she'd hit something. The bloody knife lay not far away and Naoki kicked it away viciously. Taka pulled out his phone and called Kage who came running. She gasped at the amount of blood when she got there. This was something they'd seen before but not to this extent.

"We need to phone an ambulance" Naoki muttered

"She'll kill you, she finds out, she ends up in hospital and she will kill you" Kage said softly

"Then what do you suggest?" Naoki snapped

"What we did last time" Taka growled

"And what was that?" Naoki looked at them

"We patch her up, give her stitches, clean them and hope for the best" Kage said standing up

"I don't care if she kills me, I'm phoning an ambulance" Naoki snarled as he reached for the blood covered phone and hit 119.

* * *

Naoki travelled in the back of the ambulance with her, Taka and Kage following after him. The bathroom was still a bloodbath but he would clean it up when he got home

"I never thought Kotoko would do this" The paramedic said from the front

"Me either, she always seemed so happy" The other one said as he sat down next to Naoki

"Well she does" Naoki snapped, damn it he was worried, why was he so worried?

"Don't worry we're nearly there" The driver called out

While Naoki waited Taka and Kage came and sat with him, most people avoided them, because of the amount of blood covering them.

"She'll be okay, right?" Kage said, her voice soft and wavering, like she was close to tears

"I don't know" Naoki said at the same time as Taka said "I hope so" Taka glared at him

"She got through the last time didn't she? She'll be fine" Taka pulled Kage to him, knocking her hat off as he did. She'd only put it back on as she and Taka followed the ambulance, and for once she didn't shout at him for messing up her hair. While they sat there Naoki's phone rang

"Hello?" Naoki muttered, not taking his eyes off the door Kotoko was behind

"Big Brother, what happened to the bathroom, it's covered in blood and why are Kotoko's clothes and phone here?" Naoki said on the other end, the panic evident in her voice

"Kotoko's in the hospital" Was all that Naoki said, he didn't know what to say, he didn't really know how to speak anymore

"What? Why? What happened to her, I'll be right there" Noriko said in the same breath and hung up, leaving her eldest son holding a bloody phone to his ear without even realising that she was no longer on the other end of the phone.

"Dr Irie? Why are you still here? And what's with all the blood?" Tomoko asked as she walked up to the group, a clipboard in her hands as she looked at them

"Hello" Naoki muttered finally pulling the phone away from his ear, he felt sticky.

"Are you hurt?" Tomoko asked stepping closer, as she did the door that Kotoko had disappeared behind opened and the Dr in there stepped out

"Dr Irie, she should be fine. We've had to give her a blood transfusion, and she's had quite a few stitches but once she wakes up she should be fine" he gave a small smile to Naoki

"So can we go in and see her?" Kage asked standing up and wiping her eyes

"yes, she's not awake at the moment though" The Dr nodded his head at Naoki before leaving taking Tomoko with him for now

Taka and Kage went in. Naoki gave them their privacy and stayed outside. They weren't in for long they nodded at Naoki and offered to clean his bathroom for him while he was there thanking them Naoki walked into the room.

* * *

Kotoko lay on the bed, she had a little colour in her skin now and they had mostly washed the blood stains off. Her hair was still matted with it though, but that would come out when she next washed. As he sat on the edge of the bed he saw her eyes flicker open

"Naoki? Where am i?" She groaned and closed her eyes again

"The hospital" Naoki said softly, glad she was awake

"What!" Kotoko tried to sit up but couldn't, she glared at him instead

"You needed medical attention" Was all Naoki offered

"You're a fucking doctor" Kotoko snarled before wincing as she pulled on the stitches

"Why?" Naoki looked at the floor

"I couldn't cope" Kotoko said, the tears welling up in her eyes again "He flat lined, I could have lost him. I could have lost my dad the same way I lost my mum" Kotoko cried, she didn't like to cry because she couldn't cry prettily, her nose ran, her face went red and her eyes bloodshot. But sometimes she couldn't stop the tears

"How did you lose your mum?" Naoki asked sliding over slightly and taking her small hand in his larger one

"It was when I took my medical exams" Kotoko began, the medication making her talk more than she normally did "My mum dropped me off, as she was driving away someone decided to cut the light and just go for it. he smashed into her side. Mum didn't die straight away, they managed to get her to the hospital, but she died in surgery" Kotoko let out a low keen as she fisted her hands in the covers of the bed, ignoring the sting that came from the needle in the back of her hand. Naoki reached out and pulled her head to his chest in a form of hug

"I just saw it all happen again with my dad, I can't lose him. He's all I've got left" Kotoko sobbed

"And what about you? Aren't you al he's got left" Naoki asked looking down at her.

"What do I matter? I'm just the suicidal little attention seeker" Kotoko shot his words form before back at him. Since the last time he'd looked up some information and had regretted saying that she was suicidal, he frowned, he'd never called her an attention seeker

"The last one wasn't you I know, but that's what else I've been called" Kotoko said between sobs "But what do I matter?" She sniffed

"You matter to someone" Naoki muttered before he did something he never thought he would ever do. He tilted her head up and kissed her. Kotoko was so shocked that she stopped crying


	8. Chapter 8

Naoki didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. All he knew was he watched his control wave at him as it flew out of the open window. Damn it. if someone had told him a year ago that he would buy the strange nurse Aihara Kotoko from a secret black market auction, had her move in with him and nearly kill herself in his bathroom, then to top it off that he would kiss her when she woke up in the hospital, he would have offered them a free head examination. Possibly a painful one at that. So what was he doing? He was still kissing her; her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, the tear tracks still covering her face. Her red face with the bloodshot eyes, well she didn't look pretty crying that was for sure. So why were his lips still pressed against hers? And why please God tell him was his tongue trying to push its way into her mouth.

Kotoko blinked as she looked at him, her mind blank. He was kissing her, her! What should she do? She couldn't kiss back could she? Wouldn't that mean that she liked him? Or would he feel hurt that she didn't respond to the kiss? Just as she was coming to a decision about what to do his tongue decided that it no longer belonged in his mouth and would rather be in hers she mentally laughed, there were so many nurses that she knew who would rather be here than her. She didn't want this to happen. Or did she

**"Damn you mind" **Kotoko thought before giving a mental shrug of her shoulders and decided that the best thing she could do was enjoy the kiss and respond. That was just what she did.

Naoki thought he was going to have a heart attack as he felt Kotoko's hand slid up his thigh. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the cloth that covered his leg or not. But he realised that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Not good, not when Kotoko's hand seemed to be heading in that direction. Trying to seem as natural as he could he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his chest and let her press there, she couldn't do any damage there. Or so he thought. Kotoko's fingers began to brush his nipples in a way that Naoki was sure should be against the law!giving a low growl that made Kotoko giggle slightly Naoki grabbed her arms and pulled the around his neck. There really was nothing there she could use as a weapon against him. Threading her fingers through his hair Kotoko ignored the sting and slight tug from the needle in the back of her hand, how could she focus on that when Naoki's hands had just slipped through her hospital PJ top and were caressing her in a way that made her knees turn to jelly, giving a silent thanks that she was on a bed and not standing up! Throwing her head back Kotoko gasped as she felt his mouth move across her jaw and down her neck to where he could feel her pulse and lay an open mouth kiss on it before worrying the skin with his teeth, then soothing it with a gentle lick. Kotoko pulled Naoki's hair harder and made him look up at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes darker than normal and her lips looked wonderfully swollen. Looking at him Kotoko suddenly started giggling

"What?" Naoki growled his voice deeper making Kotoko's insides do strange things

"I feel like I'm in a porno" Kotoko spluttered "You know, DR, patient, hospital bed" Kotoko giggled and Naoki leaned back. In the silence that came from them they heard the frantic beeping that came from the monitor attached to Kotoko to monitor her heart rate and oxygen levels.

"Since when have you watched them?" Naoki asked, damn it this information was not helping with his little problem downstairs

"Ex-boyfriend, he thought it would be good one night, brought the film back" Kotoko snorted at the memory "He got off to the film and fell asleep" then she looked at Naoki, a sly smile on her face "What about you? You ever watched porn?" Kotoko looked at him while Naoki became most interested in one of the walls, conveniently one that mean he wouldn't be looking at Kotoko. Not that he could turn much, his hands being up her PJ top and all.

"No I've not" Naoki muttered his cheeks stained red

"Tell me you've at least had sex before" Kotoko snorted

"Yes I've had sex before" Naoki growled

"You sure, you sure you're not a virgin still?" Kotoko said grateful that this was distracting him from the beeping of the machine, which was nearly back to normal, if he would just move his hands, or did she want them moving?

"I've had sex before" Naoki growled again turning to look at her, his face flushing again as he realised where his hands were still. Luckily for them because just as Naoki put his hands on his lap (to help hide a certain problem as well, but we won't mention that) the door flew open and Noriko ran in, pulling Kotoko into such a tight hug that the girl went blue.

"Mother" The younger boy that followed the whirlwind that was known as Noriko said before smiling at his older brother

"Hey Yuuki" Naoki gave a nod to his younger brother

"Hi Brother" Yuuki smiled again before looking at his mother trying to strangle Kotoko by the noises the girl was making

"What are you doing here?" Naoki asked shifting on the bed so he was more covered with his little problem

"I was visiting Papa, then I saw mother running like a mad woman and followed her" Yuuki replied sitting in the chair on the other side of the room

"Kotoko, poor sweet little Kotoko, are you alright? There was such a lot of blood in the bathroom, what happened?" Noriko asked without pausing to take a breath

"Mother, I don't think she wants to discuss it now" Naoki said

"You" Noriko whirled on her son glaring at him "what did you do?" She hissed Naoki blinked, she'd really hissed at him, him. She'd never been like this with him before

"Noriko, it's okay, I'm fine really" Kotoko said placing a hand on the older woman's arm hoping to calm her

"The only time you should be in hospital is when you're giving birth to yours and big brother's baby" Noriko said while Naoki seemed to be choking on his own spit

"Baby?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow at this "is this your girlfriend?" Yuuki pointed at Kotoko

"No" Naoki snapped before remembering the whole reason he'd bought Kotoko in the first place, well Kin Chan had bought her, he'd just used Naoki's money "I mean yes, but she's not pregnant" Naoki tried to back track before changing subjects altogether

"So how's dad?" Naoki tried

"He's fine, upset because he found out he's got to change his diet radically but apart from that" Yuuki shrugged "He's upset that he hurt his friend, and that his friend's daughter hasn't gone to see him yet"

"Well I'm stuck in this bed aren't I" Kotoko snapped glaring at Yuuki, "I was sent home because they thought I'd be too emotional to work"

"Wait" everyone in the room froze and turned to look at her

"Then you're" Yuuki began

"Aihara Shigeo's daughter?" Noriko finished her mouth hanging slightly open before turning to look at Naoki "Did you know?"

"Well her last name is Aihara" Naoki muttered

"This is perfect, now all three of you can move in with us and we can be one big happy family" Noriko clapped her hands together her eyes shinning

"Why would I move back home?" Naoki asked raising one eyebrow "And why would Kotoko's dad want to move in?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Noriko frowned "I thought I had, his house had fallen down, that's why he was in the car with you dad, he was bringing him over to our house"

"His house fell down?" Kotoko snorted "Thought it would when I moved out, cheap git"

"I'll call the people when I get home and get your place up for sale then you can come back to us" Noriko said ignoring Naoki's protests, really he should know by now, she always won on this kind of thing

"Kotoko, we'd better let you get some sleep, but if you want to go and see your dad then I'm sure big brother will take you" Noriko smiled in a way that made Naoki wish the floor would swallow him, she was planning something, that he knew.

"I'll go and see him after" Kotoko smiled at the strange woman and waved as she dragged her youngest son out of the room muttering something about grandchildren and interruptions

"Well that was fun" Kotoko sighed

* * *

Naoki pushed Kotoko's wheelchair down the corridor, ignoring her protests of she could bloody walk and still had her legs, and he better stop it before she killed him

"You are a patient and as a patient you are to remain in a wheelchair" Naoki snapped before knocking on one of the doors, opened it and pushed Kotoko in.

"Kotoko" Shigeo looked surprised to see his only daughter being pushed into his hospital room

"Hey dad" Kotoko grinned, all irritation disappearing as she saw him awake

"What happened to you?" Shigeo asked concerned

"Oh this? I fell down the stairs" Kotoko lied smoothly, making Naoki wonder, didn't her father know about her habit?

"You should be more careful, I'm always telling you that" Shigeo shook his head

"Yeah baka, says the one in a hospital bed as well" Kotoko snorted before getting out of her chair and hugging her father, ignoring the glare Naoki sent her, what part of stay in the chair couldn't she understand?

"it wasn't my fault I ended up here" Shigeo laughed before wincing, broken ribs the cause

"You flat lined" Kotoko whispered and hugged him tighter, "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost mum"

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Shigeo laughed "Not until you're married and I have a grandchild"

"Stop with fobbing me off to someone else, who says I'll get married?" Kotoko snorted before pulling back "I told you, I'll be the crazy old lady with hundreds of cats" She smiled and Naoki snorted making Shigeo realise he was there for the first time

"Who are you?" Shigeo asked frowning

"Sorry, my name is Irie Naoki; you're my father's friend" Naoki smiled "Jerk" Kotoko thought

"Oh, Shigeki's son, nice to meet you" Shigeo smiled much to Kotoko's annoyance, did everyone like him when they met him?

"I understand you're living with my parents now" Naoki smiled

"Ah yes, my house fell down and I had nowhere to stay, I think it was your mother who found me" Shigeo rubbed the back of his head

"I told you to get that house done properly" Kotoko sighed glaring at her father.

"You're absolutely right Kotoko" Shigeo ruffled her hair "I should have, don't worry when you bring a man home to introduce to me I'll be living in a wonderful house"

"What part of crazy old lady with cats don't you get?" Kotoko huffed

"I'm sorry but I'd better take Kotoko back so you can both rest" Naoki said as he walked forwards and helped Kotoko back in the wheelchair ignoring the "I can bloody well walk by myself now, I'm a big girl"

"Ah yes, well I'll see you later then Kotoko" Shigeo smiled at his daughter

"Yeah, dad. And when they'll let me work again you'll get to see what a great nurse I am" Kotoko punched the air, narrowly missing Naoki's nose. It wouldn't do to break it… again.

"I think I'm in trouble when that happens" Shigeo laughed and watched his daughter be wheeled out of his room. Hearing the mild threats she sent to Naoki about walking

* * *

"You dad doesn't know?" Naoki asked once he got her back into bed

"Know about what? The meaning of life? How to set a program to record? How to use a computer? There are a lot of things he doesn't know" Kotoko smiled at him as she shuffled the pillows and leaned back, the stitches aching slightly.

"The real reason you're in the hospital" Naoki sat down on the bed, completely ignoring the chair again

"Yeah, did you guess that when I said I'd fallen down stairs?" Kotoko raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you're a doctor, such observation skills" She snorted

"Play nice or I'll be forced to punish you" Naoki smirked and Kotoko remembered the dream she'd had not long ago, same sorts of words being used, but a lot less clothes in the room, or on the person

"Why don't you tell him?" Naoki asked softly taking one of her hands and slowly stroking the back of it

"What tell him that his only daughter is really in hospital because she nearly bled to death trying to cope with him being in hospital? Because that would go down well wouldn't it" Kotoko snapped pulling her hand back

"Who knows about it then?" Naoki asked leaning back slightly

"Well, apart from you now. Jinko, Satomi, Kage and Taka" Kotoko counted them off her fingers

"What about the porn obsessed boyfriend?" Naoki asked, why the hell did he care?

"It was after him that I started" Kotoko muttered looking at her hands clasped on the top of the sheets

"Oh" Naoki said foolishly, there again there wasn't much else he could say.

* * *

A few weeks later Kotoko was released from the hospital, no one being any the wiser to the real reason she'd been in there. The story was that she'd fallen down the stairs and through a window, falling on the broken shards as she landed resulting in her admittance to the hospital. The only ones who knew the truth in the hospital were the DR that had stitched her up and the ambulance drivers that had taken them there. Naoki trying his hardest to make sure no one found out the real reason, and when he asked himself why he cared so much he decided that he was protecting the hospital's reputation, yeah we'll go with that.

You could imagine their surprise, when they came home, Naoki carrying Kotoko's bag, her not being able to life heavy things for a little while, just until the stitches were removed, when they found that their key no longer worked in the lock

"That damn woman" Naoki growled as he pulled his phone out and rang his mother

"hello?" Noriko answered a smile in her voice

"Why won't my key work?" Naoki bit out

"Because you no longer live there remember, you're living with us and Kotoko and her father" Noriko replied, the scary glint in her eyes once more, not that Naoki could see it  
"I never said that I would move back in" Naoki growled

"You didn't say you wouldn't. you should show Kotoko how to get to the hospital from our house" Noriko said before hanging up leaving her son stood there phone clutched to his ear

"What's happening?" Kotoko asked getting to her feet again having sat down while Naoki rang his mother

"She's sold my house and we are to live with them" Naoki growled

"I don't care where I live at the moment, I just want a bed" Kotoko sighed

"Well, be prepared for whatever my mother has planned" Naoki said picking up her bag again and leading the way to the house that they would now be living in with the rest of his family.

When they finally arrived Noriko rushed at them, knocking her son out of the way, to pull Kotoko into a hug

"Kotoko are you okay? Was big brother nice to you?" Noriko asked hugging the poor girl to the point that she couldn't answer, even if she wanted to

"Let her go mother, you'll aggravate her stitches" Naoki sighed walking into the house ignoring the 2 women behind him

"Brother" Yuuki cried rushing up to him

"Hey" Naoki nodded his head

"Your old room, mama went mad with it" Yuuki snorted

"What do you mean went mad with it?" Naoki asked already uneasy about the answer

"Well come and look at it yourself" Yuuki said grabbing hold of his older brothers arm and leading him to his old bedroom. Pushing the door open Naoki could only stare. His stuff was in there, there was no doubt about that. His stuff, in a bright pink, lacy bedroom!

"What?!" Naoki exclaimed

"Ah, big brother you've already seen" Noriko said coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder

"what did you do?" Naoki growled softly

"Well, if dear Kotoko's going to be staying with you she can't stay in that room like it was, so I made it better" Noriko said then went to fetch Kotoko so she could see her new room

It was then that Naoki saw his old single bed was gone, to be replaced by a large double bed, with pink and white lacy sheets. Please god kill him now

"Wow, pink" Kotoko muttered as she looked at the room before going bright red as she saw what was lay out on the bed covers. Quickly she rushed forwards and snatched them off the covers and tried to hide them behind her back

"what's that?" Naoki asked curious

"Nothing" Kotoko squeaked

"Oh, the sexy nightdress, don't worry, I put a lock on the door for you" Noriko said before grabbing Yuuki's arm and forcibly dragged him out of the room leaving a confused Naoki and an embarrassed Kotoko alone

"sexy nightdress?" Naoki asked looking at Kotoko who went even more red, a feat he didn't know possible

"It's nothing, just a joke someone gave me" Kotoko muttered trying to hide it somewhere, that was until Naoki strode forwards and grabbed it off her

"GIVE IT BACK" Kotoko screamed and leapt at him before falling to the ground in pain as she pulled at her stitches. Giving a quick look Naoki made sure she was okay before turning around to have a look at this "sexy nightdress" and almost at once wished he didn't. it was black, it was see through, and it was so small he thought it would only just cover her butt, never mind anything else. Why the hell did she have this? And why the hell wasn't she wearing it for him? Wait… what!? As soon as those thoughts came through his brain he imagined Kotoko wearing it, her creamy skin barely covered by it and still visible through the see through material. He felt the blood from his body head south again. Damn it!

"Give it back" Kotoko said then moaned as she stood up, her hand moving to cover her hip where one of the set of stitches was, really she should have had them out ages ago but she kept ripping them so they had to be redone, and then she would rip them again.

"Why do you have this?" Naoki asked his voice dipping to become deeper, not that he noticed

"I told you it was a joke someone gave me" Kotoko moaned again, seriously not helping!

"Have you ever worn it?" Naoki asked, he had to know, if someone else had seen her in it, seen her like that with all that skin

"Do I look stupid, no I've never worn it" Kotoko snapped. Before grinning "why want me to wear it for you?" Kotoko slinked closer before brushing her hand across his chest. They stood like that until there was a bright flash making them look towards the door. Noriko stood there, camera in hand and grin on face


End file.
